Double D Has A New Crush
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Double D starts to realize he has feelings for Sarah and he is gonna have to find the courage to tell her.


**Author's Note: this is a story that takes place during season 1 of Ed, Edd n Eddy. I wanted to write a story about the feelings between Sarah and Edd because it was always one of the show's mysteries that was on my mind as a kid.**

One day in peach creek, it was a quiet and rather boring day, and Double D was in his bedroom, lying at his desk depressed. It had been a few days since the incident where Sarah fell in love with him after he gave her the flower.

On that day, Double D was irritated and saw Sarah as a massive bother, but now after he had been in his house, depressed for a few days, he just couldn't help he was getting this weird feeling inside his stomach.

He had been thinking about Sarah consistently for awhile now. Now that she beats up him along with the other Eds, he tends to wonder if she still could have that feeling for him, deep down.

He then banged his head on his desk, in stress and began to sweat. The thought of it he just could not believe. He had forgotten that not too long ago he somewhat liked Sarah, but he felt his mild crush could have gone away shortly after that day when the eds were looking for the serial toucher.

Maybe it didn't though. Maybe he still did like her deep down. "Oh, good Lord. Can it really be true? Could I really like Ed's sister? What would Ed and Eddy think?" Double D then picked up a skull off his desk and looked into its eyes and said, "Dear head of a deceased person. Please help me get over this obsession that's gonna make me a ridiculed outcast!"

Double D then just looked at the skull for a few seconds. He then threw it on the ground and said, "What's wrong with me? I'm talking to a non-existent disassembled head!"

Next thing Double D knew, Eddy then kicked open the door and said, "Hey, Shakespeare, ya talking to yourself?"

Double D turned around, nervously and responded, "Why no, Eddy. Why ever would you ask that?" He then started sweating.

Eddy laughed and said, "I don't care what you're talking to yourself about, sockhead. Now come on, let's go get Ed."

Eddy then walked out Double D's bedroom and Double D sighed in relief and followed him. "Coming Eddy."

They ran over to Ed's house and jumped through the window door to his bedroom. They looked around the room and Eddy said, "Hey, Lumpy! Where you at?"

"Oh, messy, messy, messy!" Double D said as he was walking throughout Ed's bedroom and there were comic books and butter toast everywhere. "How can Ed live this way?"

They then heard a crash upstairs and a voice that yelled, "Ed!" They then gasped and ran upstairs. They walked into the kitchen slowly and they saw Sarah scolding Ed. It was about Ed's freezer experiment.

Sarah grabbed Ed by the throat and said, "I would like to open my own freezer without seeing that disgusting- whatever it is!"

"But, Sarah, my freezer experiment is cool." Ed responded, in a nervous tone. Sarah then kicked him and knocked him into Eddy. "Eddy, Double D. Sarah's mad guys."

Eddy pushed Ed off and responded, "Foget your stupid sister, Ed. C'mon, we need to do a scam."

Eddy then grabbed Ed's hand and was about to head for the door. Sarah then grabbed Ed by the ear and said, "Ed isn't going anywhere."

Sarah then pulled out a long list of things for Ed to do. Ed just looked sad. Eddy looked angry with his arms crossed and said, "You know, Double D, I don't know why Ed or why anyone would put up with her." Eddy then turned his head to Double D and saw he was just looking at Sarah nervously.

Eddy then shook him and said, "What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're that scared of the little windbag."

Double D then shook his head and said, "No, why I'm just dandy, Eddy. Why don't we just leave. I don't want to interfere in Ed's family issues." Double D then ran out of the house.

"I can't believe he just wussed out like that." Eddy said in shock. He then walked into the kitchen and said, "Well, I'm not gonna let that little brat run me out!"

Double D then walked out of Ed's house as Jimmy was coming at the door. "Hello, Double D." Jimmy waved.

Double D then grabbed Jimmy by the shoulders and said, "Oh, dear, Jimmy, love is a very cruel thing. Enjoy being young and innocent!" He then ran away, crying.

Jimmy looked at him sadly and he wondered what he was so upset about. He then was about to go after him to ask what was wrong.

Just then the door opened and Eddy flew over, covered in scars and bruises. Sarah then yelled at the front door, "And stay out!" She then saw Jimmy and smiled, "Hi, Jimmy!" She then ran to him and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's go make my big brother miserable!"

Oh, goody!" Jimmy responded as they ran into the house and closed the front door.

Eddy then got off the ground and monad in pain. "Wait till, I get my hands on that no good-" He then headed for Double D's house to look for Double D.

However, just then, Johnny was walking by with Plank. "Wow, Eddy, what happened to you?" He then held Plank up and rubbed him against Eddy's bruises as Eddy screamed in pain.

Johnny then held Plank to his ear and then smiled and said, "Plank says you're a wussy who can't take any pain, Eddy." Johnny then continued laughing as Eddy was shaking and turning red from anger.

Eddy then pulled Plank away from Johnny and threw him into a sewer. Johnny screamed at the top of his lungs. He then grabbed Eddy by the shirt and said, "I'm gonna kill you for this, Eddy!"

Eddy just looked at him, raising an eyebrow and didn't say anything. Johnny then let go of Eddy and then ran and jumped into the sewer to get Plank. Eddy then continued to walk to Double D's house.

Double D was sitting on his front porch, looking at the grass as he saw allot of clovers and he kept getting reminded of that day where he gave Sarah the flower and she fell for him.

He picked up a clover and thought about it. He just would have given anything if he would appreciated that crush from her while it lasted. When Sarah's crush happened, Double D had forgotten the crush he once had on her.

Double D then stood up and shouted into the sky, "Oh, What's the use? She will never feel the same way about me." He then broke down and started crying.

He then saw some shadow by him and he looked and saw it was Eddy. He had heard everything he just said and he looked very shocked. He had a hunch that Double D was talking about Sarah's former crush on him.

Double D then stood up, sweating nervously as he then started stepping back. "Eddy, it's not what it looks like!" He then dropped the clover.

Eddy then walked closer to him and was cracking a smile. He then bursted in laughter. "You like Sarah?!"

Double D then blushed in embarrassment and responded, "Oh, good Lord, Eddy, please don't tell anyone! I don't know why, I just do. I can't stop thinking about her!"

Eddy then fell on the ground, laughing. "This is too rich! Then again, she probably is the only girl that finds you attractive!" He then continued laughing.

Double D crossed his arms, getting irritated. He then walked to his front door and said, "Fine, just laugh, Eddy, but just know this, you've only caused your former friend pain!" He then slammed the door.

Eddy now realized Double D was really taking this hard. He then got off the ground and yelled, "Hey, c'mon, Man up, Double D! I'm just playing around. Jeez, take a joke, can you?"

Eddy then was about to turn away from Double D's house, he then bumped into Johnny Who was holding Plank with an insane look and he was breathing deeply."Plank is not happy with you, you no-neck geek and I'm not either."

Eddy was a bit nervous as he had never seen Johnny that angry before. He had really done it this time. He then started stepping back and said, "Hey, now hold it there, Johnny-boy. There's no need for a grudge. Lighten up!"

Eddy then started to run away from him screaming as Johnny chased after him, screaming like a maniac. He then bumped into Kevin who was fixing his bike, bumping into him. "Hey, watch it, dorky." Kevin said as he turned his head to Eddy.

Eddy grabbed Kevin by the shoulders and responded, "Kevin! Johnny's lost it! He's a wild animal!" Before Eddy could finish, Johnny then jumped him, and pounded him big time.

Kevin just stood there, looking at Eddy getting beat in silence. He then smiled and said, "Nice."

Johnny then was finally done and Eddy was covered in cuts and scars and he could barely speak. "Well, our work here is done, Plank." Johnny then said with a smile.

Eddy then stood up slowly behind him as he turned red in the face. He then picked up Kevin's bike and smashed into over Johnny's head, smashing the bike into pieces and Plank was broke in half.

"My bike! No!" Kevin fell on the ground in tears and Johnny was unconscious.

Eddy just looked at them for a second and he didn't know what to think. He then just walked away and said, "This has been a crazy day, I wonder what's on T.V."

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 will be coming soon. Please review!**


End file.
